User blog:Penny1256/My Main Characters
|-|June Norway= "You can hurt me, shout at me, scar me. But nothing will break my spirit." Description June is a gorgeous young lady. She has exquisite feminine features that are uneasily forgotten. She has beautiful brown eyes with some darker brown specks, healthy and long brown hair that is every so often dyed a lighter shade, light skin tone, and sparkling white, straight teeth. Her waist is thin and so are her arms, which are also lengthy. Though June's legs are long and slightly thin, she has muscular calves and thighs due to her playing many sports such as her Swim team and Dancing Personality June is a very antisocial girl. She isn't very social due to her Social Anxiety and due to her background. When she meets people she tries to not talk to them to long because she gets nervous and shy. She can be very sweet and kind though. But on the other hand she can be really cold and rude, only if something happened though. June loves taking pictures and singing so she tries to have fun even though it can get lonely sometimes. Hobbies ''' --- '''Relations --- Dislikes ' --- '''Backstory ' June grew up in Phoenix, Arizona being born on January 27th, 2000. She grew up with her sister, Emily Norway, who was eleven years older then June, her brother, Derik Norway, who was two years older than her and her two golden retrievers, Ricky & Butterscotch. Her father started to be moved from different states due to his job so June has to move a lot. Suddenly at the age of eight, Emily and Butterscotch were hit by a fast moving truck but June was pushed out of the way with Ricky. Emily was rushed to the hospital while Butterscotch was rushed to the vet. Neither of them made a recovery and June lost them both. Her parents blamed her for it and got a divorce. Her father took her and her mother took her brother. June and Derik has to switch houses now and then and sometimes they would both stay with their mother. Her parents started to abuse her, becoming depressed and drunk, which is when she started to cut. Soon she moved away to Chicago, Illinois at the age of thirteen. Once night she was kidnapped and gang raped, being given a belly piercing to 'remember' them. She was missing for over a month before she was finally found and the gang was arrested, but the damage was already done. And soon she moved to Houston Texas, now at the age of fifteen, she met Darren Lasca. They soon fell in love and started to date. She had to move away and he was furious and he broke up with her. She moved away to Miami, California, heartbroken. In Miami she met Daniel Morris. She fell in love with him and they started to date until June broke up with him when she found out he was cheating on her. She moved to Cleveland Ohio where she tried to commit suicide twice. They moved away from that state right away and moved away again. Soon school started up and this school wasn't the best. She started to get bullied and abused and one of them, raped her and forced her to be his 'girlfriend'. She carried that burden, not trusting anyone anymore. She used to be so social but she was turning antisocial because of what was happening to her. She never would have a friend anymore. Until she came to Lakewood Academy Highschool and met Ashley, Lark and Mikayla. She became a Queen and best friends with the three. That was where her story ended, and that is also where is began.. Later in her story, there was a shooting near June's house and her mother and brother were involved. Her mother passed away and soon there was a shooting at her school, Derik being apart of it. She was forced to shoot him in the head before he killed her and her friends. She was heart broken before she started to get dogs. First she got Spike and Trigger in Miami, Willow, Sage, Chance and Cookie in Cleveland and Bella, Ella, Leo and Ziva along with Ziva's fox cub Dinozzo and the Bengal Tiger Rama in Lakewood. Soon she began to date Jason and saw Mikki & Celia again '''Pets --- Gallery ' --- |-| Mikki Renalds= ''"Quote." '''Description Mikki has long blonde hair with light streaks every now an then due to being in the sun so much, sometimes getting darker from surfing so much. She has eyes the color of the ocean with some freckles. She is pretty skinny but she is very fit and muscular from volleyball. Personality ' Mikki is very sweet, kind and calm. She loves the ocean and loves her friends. She is very shy and timid though so don't try to approch her right away. Once you become friends with her she is very sweet and kind. She loves exotic pets and hates it when people pick on her. '''Hobbies ' --- 'Dislikes ' --- '''Relations --- Backstory ''' Mikki was born on January 26th, 2000 in Hawaii. The previous year her brother, Shawn, was born on July 7th, 1999. Their parents slowly passed away over the seas, at least that was what they were told, so they lived with their neighbors until their aunt and uncle decided to take them in. When Mikki was four she watched her brother get into surfing she decided to take a try when she was five and got the hang of it. Later she decided to try volleyball and swimming. She was pretty young and got better over the years. When he and his family spent the night at the beach, they sat around the campfire and sang songs. Mikki would dance to them while Shawn sang and played his Guitar. Soon when Mikki was eight, the age her parents passed away, she met a boy who was nine named Jackson. They grew up together as bestfriends. She and her brother were still depressed. One day Jackson broke down into a terrible illness and passed away. Now school is started and Shawn and Mikki are attending Lakewood Academy High school. Mikki has made great friends, and Shawn as well. Mikki began to date Alexander and soon reunited with June and Celia. '''Pets --- Gallery ' --- |-|Harper Summers= ''"Quote." '''Description Harper has long, dirty blonde hair with some blonde and brown highlights and brown eyes. She usually wears skirts and dresses and never does anything really fancy like. Personality ' Harper is extremely shy and she gets flustered easily. She is very timid and she has a hard time expressing her emotions, usually happiness, sadness and anger. She loves to do art but has a hard time showing her pride in it and showing her art in general. '''Hobbies ' ---.= 'Dislikes ' --- '''Relations --- Backstory --- Pets --- Gallery ' --- |-|Alyssa Stoner= ''"Quote." '''Description Alyssa has long dirty blonde hair with blonde tips and cold blue eyes. She usually wears black and ripped clothing but that doesn't mean she is an emo. Personality ' '''Hobbies ' --- 'Dislikes ' --- '''Relations --- Backstory --- Pets --- Gallery ' --- |-|Scarlett Jackson= ''"Quote." '''Description Scarlett has long, silky, beautiful, blonde hair and brown eyes. She honestly doesn't care what she wears just not a fancy dress or anything fancy really. Personality --- Hobbies ''' --- '''Relations --- Dislikes ' --- '''Backstory ' --- '''Pets --- Gallery ' --- |-|Willow Moore= ''"Quote." '''Description Willow has long, silky, blonde hair with lighter streaks, and green eyes at the height of 5'9. She usually wears anything comfortable unless she is going to a special event, she wears a dress.. sometimes. She might just wear some sweats and a hockey sweatshirt. Personality Willow is pretty chill and laid back. She is very calm and always drinks coffee due to sometimes always staying up late with either parties or studying. She isn't afraid to get into a fight and she can be pretty cold sometimes. Willow can get easily flustered and hate it when people take advantage of it. In hockey, Willow is known to be very skilled and aggresive. Skilled by her amazing shooting and speed and aggresive with her skills in checking and getting into many fights with other players. Hobbies ''' --- '''Relations --- Dislikes ' --- '''Backstory ' --- '''Pets --- 'Gallery ' --- Category:Blog posts